mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Staple
Sasha Staple (サーシャ・ステイプル, Saasha Suteipuru) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club and vice-president of the club in Marika's second year. Appearance Sasha has light blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a dark blue headband. At school, Sasha wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a blue Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears a playboy bunny costume, primarily red with white Sailing 16. In the novel, she was described as the Platinum Blonde.Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 P.113 Personality & Character Sasha is fairly friendly, and mature, according to Lynn Sailing 13. Background Sasha's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past, likely not long before the start of the series. Plot Recruitment Arc After Kane became the yacht club's advisor, during a long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise Sailing 02. She and Maki opened the main lock on the hatch. When Kane came onto the bridge, she was with Lilly and Maki who were playing with a musical function on one of the consoles. Sasha later turned up to see what had happened after Marika's use of the Odette II's electronic warfare systems caused the dock's breaker to trip. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. She waved to Misa when she arrived. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Sasha was stationed on a console on the upper level of the bridge. After one of the yards became stuck during mast deployment, Kane decide to take the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem. Once they had changed into their spacesuits, the group gathered at the airlock and then proceeded to go outside the ship. After taking in the impressive view, they moved to where the yard was stuck. Sasha and the others assumed positions on the yard in order to slide it past and deploy the mast. After the mast was raised to normal position, the group performed a full inspection then returned inside. When the Odette II made a turn, on course for the inner planets, Sasha was standing next to Lilly at the radar console. That night, Sasha headed for bed, saying goodnight to Maki, while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. The next day, Sasha was present with Maki on the upper level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and laughed with the others at Jenny's joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise. She was confused and surprised that their enemy was after Marika before Jenny revealed Marika's position as a potential pirate captain. Like the others, she was pleased when Marika suggested with confidence that they fight off the enemy themselves, holding hands with Maki. Later, Sasha was in front of the electronic warfare console when Lynn was talking to Jenny and Marika about Marika's plan. When Marika came onto the bridge, on the night of the battle, Sasha was standing next to Talvikki at the engine console. During the attack, when the dummy system was 50% hacked and Marika asked whether the Odette II's systems were functioning normaly, Sasha said the engine output was steadily increasing. She stifled her laughter when Jenny made a joke regarding the Lightning 11's attempts to wake up what they probably thought were a bunch of idiot high school girls. After the attack was thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Sasha made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Sasha was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club and after greeting her, Sasha and the other first-years cheerfully carried Gruier off to the simulators. She was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She was also present when Marika learned that Gruier's stay at Hakuoh Academy had been extended and that Grunhilde had joined her, as well as when the new recruits introduced themselves to the yacht club, saying to Marika they had an elite few joining this year. She then went with the other second-years to take the first-years to the simulators Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Sasha was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika Sailing 14. Sasha was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise', listening as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After going over the plan (and discovering the stowaway princesses), the yacht club prepared to depart. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru, with Sasha assisting Chiaki with flying their transport ship. After boarding the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, the yacht club attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Sasha assisting Chiaki at the engine console, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. While they were wondering what to do next, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While they were enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show. Sasha and some of the others gathered round Marika as she listened and thanked Show when he gave them the instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief. Once they were safely away, Marika asked the others about what they wanted to eat, with Sasha requesting curry Sailing 15. After dinner, Sasha settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Gruier, Grunhilde and Yayoi. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though quite a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Sasha participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as a playboy bunny Sailing 16. Not long after celebrating their successful job, Sasha and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, Sasha and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. Sasha and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, Sasha was part of the boarding party that boarded the ship, discovering the revolutionary rally being held there. When Robert Dolittle arrived, Sasha and the others moved to protect Jenny before she and Marika exposed Robert's misdeeds. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Sasha and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring Sailing 19. She later participated in the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, though she didn't qualify Sailing 20. On the day of the tournament, Sasha and the rest of the yacht club travelled to Calmwind and observed the race from the orbital station Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Sasha and the other second years helped Marika in planning a farewell cruise for the graduates. As Marika left for the Bentenmaru, Sasha remarked to Mami how she'd gotten used to it Sailing 22. While Marika was attending the pirate's council, Sasha was having lunch outside with Mami, Maki and Lilly. They wondered how Marika was doing and hoped everything went well Sailing 25. Sasha was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship, reminding the other not to forget their luggage as they assemble at the hatch. She was also among the yacht club members who greeted Chiaki at New Okuhama Airport Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the next year of school began, Sasha helped with the yacht club's preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Sasha and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. As Marika came in to find a distressed Kanata, Sasha apologized for the yacht club's over-enthusiasm, claiming she tried to stop them. Once they were all assembled, Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Sasha and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Sasha and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) Sasha was onboard Odette II when it went back in time, acting as navigator at the time of the event. She was one of the main members of the bridge who discussed various strategies along with Marika, Lynn, Jenny and Gruier Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Sasha has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Sasha is on good terms with the other yacht club members, all of whom are friends with one another, and will help them out when possible. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Sasha with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Sasha among the Hakuoh Pirates Sasha Staple (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Sasha (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring personality entries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress